Wriggle Nightbug
"Tried to be useful and all of that." General Information Wriggle Nightbug is a firefly with the ability to control other insects. She likes using her ability to direct concerted performances for her own amusement, as well as to attack humans who underestimate her significance or the importance of insects in general. Wriggle first appeared as the first stage boss and midboss of Imperishable Night. She's classified as a firefly youkai, which is explained as having more survivability because humans are less likely to kill them. However, like other insects, she is weak to fire, cold, and insect repellent. Personality Wriggle is polite and smart, yet not as intelligent as Sal. When choosing who to target, she'd pick anyone, regardless of if they were her friend or not. She planned things out with a tactical and practical approach, casting away the burdens of her sympathy and friendship for the sake of success and acceptance. Concerned with her own goals, she disregarded the accepted standards in order to achieve them. A month after the coterie chapter ended, she ended up living with Akira. Her previous desire for acceptance became distorted in another way, leaving her with low self-esteem and low confidence, always being afraid that Akira would hate her whenever she thinks she does anything wrong. However, she does try to take care of herself, sometimes going outside to take a break and observe nature. Abilities Wriggle possesses the ability to freely manipulate insects of most varieties, where it's unclear if this power is limited to only certain insects. She is seen manipulating various types of fireflies, as well as moths (which her spell card calls "butterflies"). While individual bugs may be quite weak, this ability can be used to call on entire swarms of them, including poisonous insects like deadly hornets; when she gets serious, she's also able to summon a swarm of harvest mites, insects so small that they are invisible to the naked eye and are the most dangerous bugs, that can bite without detection and infect humans with fatal diseases. In Perfect Memento in Strict Sense, Hieda no Akyuu also describes her as being able to control caterpillars, spiders, crickets, and other insects, so it is likely the type of insect doesn't matter. Because she often uses this ability to surround herself with bugs, many humans find it unpleasant to confront her. However, while this ability makes her a fearsome opponent for most humans, Wriggle herself is almost harmless, and confronting her while she is alone (i.e. winter, when there are no or few bugs around her) would lead to an easy victory. Moreover, since the insects she controls still have their typical weaknesses, such as cold, fire, fumigation and insecticide, one can greatly weaken her capabilities by exploiting one or more of these weaknesses. Story Wriggle made her first major appearance in the overturn arc. After Cirno went missing, she became the new leader of the fairy gang. They targeted Lumina, and eventually took her to the base of operations in the metaverse because of Seija's deal with Mystia. When Akira met the fairy gang, Mystia crossed the line by saying bad things about Cirno, then Wriggle proceeded to launch Mystia out of the area. Wriggle offered to join Joker in the infiltration of Mystia's palace, which he accepted. They never actually stole Mystia's treasure, but they still successfully changed her heart. About a month after all of that happened, Seija was finally defeated. Wriggle and Daiyousei did save Cirno from the depths of mementos, but right after the heroes left Seija's palace, Lumina almost died from a mental shutdown. Soon after that, Wriggle’s distorted doubts and desires caused her to assist in the creation of the chaos coterie. Though she never fought anyone, she was the one who gave most of the orders, despite not being the leader. In the finale, Wriggle stabbed herself three times out of self hatred instead of fighting back, because of her self hatred becoming too strong at that moment. After the memory crisis arc, Wriggle returned and stayed with Akira, finally letting her feelings out to him. Now that she has finally achieved her goal of being accepted, Akira is trying to help her feel better about herself and leave her bad actions behind. Relationships Cirno Cirno was the leader of the fairy gang. When Cirno went missing, Wriggle took the position as the leader. Wriggle and the other members did bad things in the name of Cirno, but she knew she took things too far when Mystia's mind was corrupted. In the Coterie arc, Wriggle and Sal were the ones who told Cirno who to target for the mental shutdowns. Daiyousei Wriggle is Daiyousei’s third best friend. Lumina Incandesce Wriggle used to constantly bully Lumina, because of the influence that Cirno's disappearance had on her, along with some convincing from Seija. Yuuka Kazami Wriggle is Yuuka’s favorite out of Cirno’s group of friends. Yuuka is always kind to Wriggle’s bug friends, and Wriggle helps Yuuka take care of her flowers. Akira Kurusu Wriggle is a close friend of Akira, almost always trying to be with him, except for when she goes outside. He tries to help her feel confidence, and even self acceptance. Sal Wriggle and Sal were the two smartest members of the chaos coterie. Sal was the main target of her pranks. Category:Story Category:Metaverse User Category:Chaos Coterie Member Category:Stage One Boss Category:Former Villain Category:Heroes Category:Palace Owners